Pokedares
by Turquoise and Blueberry
Summary: Hello and welcome to Pokedares, you average truth or dare game without truth, and only pokemon that are highly liked,starters, and legendaries. Authors are needed, and everything from a T rating to a K rating. Please, and absolutly no hentai.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to Pokedares prologue! This only dare series has only pokemon starters and legendaries in it, making it easier to choose who you wanna dare. Author's are allowed to be any pokemon they want, and no biography for the oc is needed, just tell me the Pokemon, name, and color and you can join! so to the rules.

Rule 1: No hentai.

Males _

Oshawott Charmander Bulbasaur Tepig Squirtle Treeko Cyndaquil Mudkip Totodile Zekrom Regirock Regice Registeel Articuno Zapdos Moltres Mewtwo Raikou Entei Suicune Ho-oh Latios Genesect Deoxys Dialga Groudon Kyogre Rayquaza Chimchar Turtwig Kyurem Black Kyurem Tornadus Thundurus Landorus Regigigas Giritina Heatran Arceus _  
Females _

Mew Chikorita Snivy Reshiram Piplup Victini Uxie Mesprit Azelf Virizion Latias Jirachi Keldeo Meloetta Celebi Lugia Palkia Cresselia Shaymin Phione Manaphy Zoroark White Kyurem Lugia Baby Lugia Manaphy 


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hey guys! It's me, and I'm back! :D

"Alright, let's see if I can get this story more popular with chapter two!" Cobalt the Axew eagerly stated. "First off, let's introduce our new authors!" He called, signaling a Treeko, Snivy, Arceus, and a Missingno to come out onto the stage. First off, introduce yourselves!" The Axew happily said, pointing to a pine green Treeko.

"Well my name is Nocturnal." The Treeko said, walking behind the curtains.

"Is it my turn?" The pink Arceus asked politely.

"Indeed it is." Cobalt said, now calm.

"Ok, my name is Light the Arceus!" The Arceus smiled.

"Im guessing you know my name." The Snivy said quietly.

"Yes we do, and I hope you're happy that an author upgraded you to an author, right?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes I am." The Snivy said, walking toward Light and Nocturnal.

"He he..."A mischievous Missingno whispered, glitching a lava cookie.

Using the glitchitron, Cobalt unglitched the lava cookie, pointing the Missingno toward the other authors.

"All right! Let's finally get the dares started!" Cobalt yelled, bringing the other Pokémon out from prison-like cells. "Alright, the first dare is from Light the Arceus!"

Arceus (male): um... FIGHT ME! (I'm level infinity) (and lose)

Mewtwo: marry me PLZ! (lol) and then I kill u I revive u though.. I have revives...: D

Bulbasaur: I hate u, so... die in a hole (you revive him this time lol)

Pikachu (HES A STARTER PPL! IM PUTTING HIM IN! COZ IM ARCEUS! GOD!): I LOOOOOOVE YOU! HERES 5 GALLONS OF KETCHUP! (lol)

"Alright, you heard her!" Cobalt said.

*Legendary Arceus battle music turns on*

Light challenged Arceus to a battle!

Light uses hyper beam!

Arceus fained! (Pitifully xD)

*Music ends*

Now for Light's second dare!

*A groom's dress falls on Mewtwo, and a wedding dress appears out of nowhere on Light*

"What's going o-" Mewtwo failed to ask, because he ran into Light, kissing her.

*Silence floats in the whole theatre*

Light seems to be happy, smiling for a second, then she uses judgment on him, then reviving him.

"What was that for?!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"...I don't know." Light positively said, pushing him off the stage.

"Pikachu, here's 5 gallons of ketchup!" Light cheerfully said, kicking Burbasaur into a hole with spikes.

"Alright! Time for dares by Pokeperson1000!" Cobalt said, joyously.

Truth for all characters: how old are all of you? (My dares will vary depending on your ages, especially for the starters, because the legendaries are probably thousands of years old.)

"Alright, everyone on the stage!" Cobalt said, surprising everyone. "Everyone, tell me how old you are!" Cobalt yelled, confusing everyone.

Oshawott: 15

Charmander: 16

Bulbasaur: 14

Tepig: 12

Squirtle: 13

Treeko: 13

Cyndaquil: 9

Mudkip: 14

Totodile: 11

Zekrom: 41

Regirock: 10023

Regice: 10231

Registeel: 10126

Articuno: 41

Zapdos: 42

Moltres: 40

Mewtwo: 21

Raikou: 31

Entei: 25

Suicune: 29

Ho-oh: 106

Latios: 18

Genesect: 31

Deoxys: 104

Dialga: 9001

Groudon: 194

Kyogre: 193

Rayquaza: 201

Chimchar: 10

Turtwig: 10

Kyurem: 1003

Black Kyurem: 1044

Tornadus: 1243

Thundurus: 1234

Landorus: 1423

Regigigas: 100651

Giritina: 1004

Arceus:?

Zoura: 11

Pikachu: 18

Mew: 123

Chikorita: 12

Reshiram: 39

Piplup: 11

Victini: 9

Uxie: 12

Mesprit: 12

Azelf: 12

Virizion: 50

Latias: 16

Jirachi: 10909

Keldeo: 21

Meloetta: 16

Celebi: 3000

Lugia: 103

Palkia: 8999

Cresselia: 193

Shaymin: 17

Phione: 6

Manaphy: 19

Zoroark: 21

White Kyurem:1042

Baby Lugia: 7

Buneary: 18

Heatran: 19398

(I could of put more effort into this xD)

"Finally, everyone's age is revealed, now for our next dares by Nocturnal!" Cobalt happily cheered, announcing the dares.

Kyogre&Kyurem: You two are gijinka now, enjoy your human forms, but only if you two kiss

Oshawott: Confess your love to Snivy!

Virizon: Make your own Phone Comapny

Arceus: Obliterate Totodile from exsistence, and I will give you back the Spirit Plate I stole

Have fun now, Ta Ta!

"You heard him!" Cobalt yelled, turning Kyogre and Kyurem into humans, or gijinka forms.

"Yay, were humans!" Both eagerly said as Cobalt smashed their faces together, knocking them out (And yes... also making them kiss.)

"Alrighty now, Virizion, make a phone company." Cobalt commanded.

*Inside Virizion Wireless...*

"Hello?" Virizion asked into a phone.

"Yes, this is Verizon Wireless here to tell you that we are suing you." The speaker said.

"...WRONG NUMBER!" Virizion yelled, hanging up.

"Alright, now Oshawott, admit your love for Snivy." Cobalt said.

"What?!" Snivy pretended to exclaim.

"Fine... I do like her..." Oshawott said, embarrassed.

"Good, now, Arceus, have fun." Cobalt said as Arceus destroyed Totodile and Nocturnal gave back Arceus's spirit plate.

"Next dares are from Aakash98!"

Tepig: Fart on Chikorita.

Mew: Transform into Turtwig and bite Totodile, then blame it on the real Turtwig.

Snivy and Oshawott: Lock yourselves in a closet for 5 minutes with each other.

"Oww!" Totodile yelled as Mew bit Totodiles' tail and blamed it on the real Turtwig, causing them to get into a fight as Chikorita got caught on fire because Tepig farted on her and Snivy and Oshawott play 5 minutes in heaven.

"That was... oddly fast." Cobalt stated as he introduced the next dares by A.M.P 1008

Thundurus- thunderbolt Reshiram when she isn't looking.

Reshiram- Zen Headbutt in retaliation.

Zoroark and Genesect- KickBox everyone.

Chimchar and Piplup- Record every dare

Thunderus taps Reshirams' shoulder, moves to the other side then uses thunderbolt on her, then Reshiram uses zen headbutt on him in retaliation. Chimchar records every dare with Piplup with a led pencil as Zoroark and Genesect kickbox everyone.

"It did it again! Eh, onto the last dares." Cobalt sighed as he said the next dare was from twilightcrystalflame.

Reshiram: battle Zekrom.

Totodile: pick a fight with arceus.

Chikorita: you can dare someone.

zoroark: mock treecko by turning into itt and imitating it.

Kyurem: battle my shadow ninetales (points to a black and purple ninetales, which glares at Kyurem)

Reshiram jumps at Zekrom while he dodges and starts using their special moves on each other while Totodile picks a fight with Arceus, just to lose. Chickorita dares Tepig to jump into lava out of anger as Zoroark imitates Treeko and copying everything he does as Kyurem gets demolished by twi's shadow Ninetails.

"Again, that was fast!" Cobalt stated, remembering to close the chapter. "Alright! That's all the dares we have today, folks! See you next time!" Cobalt ended, having the authors feel sad, and the victims feel happy.

Alright! How did you like that chapter and my return? Remember to R&R if you want to join or dare!


End file.
